The Truth
by Irham Kaoru
Summary: Yuri is burden with the though of telling the truth of her father to his mother, luckily thank to a young gentelman that has stolen her heart, the truth is out easily. Crappy summary I know, Read and Review please


"Yuri wake up honey" my mother gentle voice wake me from my deep slumber.  
Taking a deep breath, I get up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom. Taking my time, I look at my reflection.  
"Gosh I look terrible" I said to myself. After taking my bath and put my spring cloth on. I check my phone and notice a new message. Clicking open, I read the message,  
"Happy birthday my dear Moonlight, hope you in a good mood cause I will bring you to you paradise today" I smile at the message.

It's been a four month since I meet him. Though I know little about him and he know little about me, we both love each other so much. Mother once said we were just like her and father. Father, today also mark four month of my father death. Perhaps it's time I tell mother the truth. But will she believe me, story about me and my 14 year's old friend changed into a magical girl, fighting an organization that turn human to monster, sure she has heard about Precure before, but will she believe that I, her only daughter is one of the Precure? And perhaps I should tell to him too, I wonder if the truth will change our relationship. All of this make my head hurt. Maybe I should give it a little more time.  
After replying the message, I went to the kitchen.

"Ah good morning my dear moonlight, happy birthday dear" My mother said as she hug me. I hug her back and I can feel her warmth love.  
"Come sit down, I make you favourite" My mother pull a chair inviting me to sit. I eat my breakfast and chat with my mother. It's been a long time since we both had this kind of chat. Seeing her smile, bring a nice feeling to my heart.  
"Mother, I always wanna ask this, why do you call me moonlight now?" I ask as both of us wash our plate.  
"Well since he call you moonlight and you were delighted by that, I thought I should called you by that too" She answer, though I sense that she is hiding the real answer.  
"And Yuri, when you decide you wanna tell me, I'll listen to it, even if you think it's a ridiculous story" she add. I stood there, didn't understand what she meant. I wanna to ask, but the bell ring and she left to open the door.

"Ah Philip-kun welcome" I heard my mother said. Hearing his name, I quickly finish my dishes and go to the living room. There I see a man wearing a long green sleeveless vest, with a book on his hand.  
"Philip!" I said as I went to hug him.  
"Hello Yuri" Philip said returning my hug.  
"So you ready?" He ask.  
"Oh wait, I'll go get my bag" I hurried to my room and take my bag. Retuning to the living room I notice my mother is holding her bag.  
"Mother are you going somewhere?" I ask.  
"You two will accompany me for awhile, then after that you two can go on you date" she said with a smile.  
"Go where"  
"To see you father"

Shocked by mother answer I try to ask, but Philip said not now. I hold my thought and went with them. We went to the graveyard and there, a gravestone with my father name is there. On the gravestone written:  
"Here lie Sabaku, a loving husband and father, taken when finally reunited"  
I was shocked a little but my shocked increase when is read the second line on the gravestone:  
"Also lie here, is an unnamed daughter of Sabaku, may her shadow support the gleaming moonlight"  
I re-read the line, and after what seem like a long time I ask my mother.  
"What is this mother?" Rather than my mother, Philip answer my question.  
"You see Yuri, we already know that you are Cure Moonlight, and we also know that you father had created another daughter and die, and that he was killed by Dune"  
Philip answer shocked me more.  
"How did you know"  
"Well Yuri, just like you had a secret, I also had mine, don't worry, I will tell you when it's time" he said. I tried to protest but his innocent smile shut my voice.  
"Yuri, I know you wanna tell me, but I think it's better like this, and don't worry, I already accept her as my daughter" my mother said. Tear fall from my eye and I think to my self. I had a good mother and a good lover.  
"I'll let you two alone for a while, when you ready, I'll take you to you paradise" Philip said as he left.  
I hold my mother hand as we both look at the gravestone, I whisper slowly,  
"Thank you Raito-kun"


End file.
